techteam_qa9fandomcom-20200214-history
Potato Cakes Stuffed With Lamb and Pine Nuts
Description Category:Persian Recipes This recipe comes from a recent magazine feature on the owners of Moro, a famous Spanish restaurant in London, England. I haven't tried it but the picture sure made it look good. Ingredients For the Potato dough * 700 g potatoes, skins on * 1 tablespoon flour, plus extra flour, for dusting salt For the Lamb filling * 25 g butter * 2 tablespoons olive oil * 1 medium Onion, finely chopped * 1 teaspoon ground cinnamon * 1/2 teaspoon fresh ground black pepper * 1/4 teaspoon freshly grated nutmeg * 1/4 teaspoon ground cloves * 3 cardamom pods, seeds only,ground to a powder (optional) * 200 g finely minced Lamb * 50 g pine nuts * 1 tablespoon tomato puree * 3 tablespoons chopped parsley * 2 tablespoons water * 1/4-1/3 cup oil, for frying To garnish * 200 g Greek yogurt, thinned with * 2 tablespoons milk * 1 clove garlic, crushed with salt Directions * Start by making the dough. * Boil the potatoes whole until cooked but not mushy. * Drain well for 10 minutes and then, while they are still warm, peel and mash. * Stir in the flour and season with salt. * Set aside. * Meanwhile, make the filling by melting the butter and olive oil together in a pan over a medium-high heat. * Add the Onion and cook until it is nice and soft, then add all the spices and cook for a further minute. * Add the Lamb and cook for 5–8 minutes until nicely browned. * Stir in the pine nuts, tomato puree, water and the parsley. * Season with salt and pepper and set aside until cool enough to handle. * To prepare the Potato cakes, first wash and dry your hands, then flour them. * Divide the dough into 4 balls. * On a well floured surface, flatten one ball to a disc about 1 cm thick. * Put 2 tbsp of filling in the centre and bring up the sides of the dough to enclose the meat. * Place on a floured surface, neaten the shape of the cake and patch up any cracks. * You should get a patty about 10 cm across and 3–4 cm thick. * Repeat with the other dough balls. * At this point, you can keep the cakes in the fridge for 1–2 days—just make sure there's enough flour to keep them from sticking—but the fresher the better. * Cover the bottom of a large frying pan with oil 3–4 mm deep and place over a medium to high heat until nearly smoking. * Gently lift up the cakes and lower into the oil one by one. * Do not turn until they are dark, golden and crispy. * Fry the other side, Dab off any extra oil and keep warm in a low oven. * Mix together the yogurt with the garlic and salt. * Serve with a salad and the yogurt as a garnish. Other Links See also Category:Persian Appetizers Category:AppetizersCategory:Recipes Category:Pan-fry Onion powder Recipes Category:Onion powder Side Dish Recipes Category:Nutmeg Recipes Category:Parsley Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Pepper Recipes Category:Olive oil Recipes Category:Cinnamon Recipes Category:Cardamom Recipes Category:Parsley Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes Category:Yogurt Recipes Category:Butter Recipes Category:Nutmeg Recipes Category:Garlic Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Flour Recipes Category:Clove Recipes Category:Water Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Lamb Recipes Category:Salt Recipes Category:Milk Recipes Category:Dab Recipes Category:Oil Recipes Category:Pine nut Recipes Category:Meat Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos